


The Hunter and her Hybrid

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [17]
Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a young Amber Heard as Erin Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #66 " I never meant to hurt you. ""I didn't think you would after how things ended between us.""I never meant to hurt you," Klaus then says, his arm wrapped around Erin's shoulders and his lips brushing her temple. "I was gutted when you refused me, but I had to do what I had to do, love."Erin takes a deep breath, swallowing around the lump in her throat. "I know."





	The Hunter and her Hybrid

As the youngest of the Winchester family, as well as Sam's twin, all Erin Winchester wanted was to see her brothers one last time.

The last the blonde had seen her family was in 2001 right after high school graduation. A group of freshly graduated adults had packed their bags to go backpacking across Europe before going off to college, but Erin was going before she ended up dedicating her life to the Hunting lifestyle. Surprisingly John had let her go since she knew the basics to hold her own, but her father's worst fears ended up coming true no matter what.

Erin went missing two months into her trip- her thoughts occupied about the falling out her twin had with their family instead of paying attention to her surroundings. She had been attacked and left for dead, but before she could draw her last breaths a handsome man with dark blonde curls and a British accent saved her life by turning her into a monster her family hunted. She disliked him for a while, especially since she couldn't contact her family after being turned into a vampire, but after being taught that she could control herself she found it easier to go back out into the world and learn new experiences while keeping off the radar of hunters who had still been looking for her as a favor to her father.

Years passed and she refused to seek out her brothers, she mourning alone with her boyfriend after hearing about everything her family went through. But then her boyfriend took her to Mystic Falls to break some curse and after seeing what a real monster he could be.. Erin left him.

The Mystic Falls gang accepted Erin with open arms since she had been oblivious to Klaus' more nasty habits, but some of the gang were wary of her still since she had been turned by the hybrid and spent several years by his side.

But now- now Erin grows weaker by the hour thanks to a rather nasty werewolf bite to her forearm.

"Erin?" Caroline calls out softly. "Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"I have- I want my brothers," she says, averting her attention from the crackling fire in the Salvatore Boarding home towards the usually bubbly blonde vampire.

"Okay. Do you have a number that I can reach them at?"

"Yeah. They're actually a few towns over," Erin admits. "On a.. job. I've been keeping tabs on them."

"Oh," she perks up. "Well that's good. Isn't it?"

Expression crumbling, Erin gives her a teary smile and shrugs. "Before you make that call, I need you to gather everyone. Before my brothers come rushing in, there's something you should know about the family I come from."

**\- X -**

After the explanation of just who the Winchesters are- Damon and Stefan were the only ones to have heard of the Hunting family- and explaining just how and why John Winchester raised his kids to be Hunters.. everyone gave their reluctant ' _okay_ ' to bring the brothers in. It took longer than Caroline had anticipated to get a hold of the infamous Winchester brothers, but she prevailed and got them to come rushing after dropping Erin's name and mentioning that she didn't have long to live.

Everyone was a ball of nerves when a classic black Impala came to a skidding halt on the Salvatore's property, Stefan being the only one to excuse himself while Erin's brothers were there.

Caroline opens the front door when she hears two separate heart beats and she sadly smiles at the two brothers who look on high alert.

"Sam and Dean?" She asks even though she knows the answer already.

The taller brother nods. "You Caroline?"

"Yeah. Follow me. Erin's.. she's through here."

Caroline leads the Winchester brothers into the lounge where Damon and Elena are off to one side of the room while Bonnie crushes some herbs into a paste for Erin's bite wound. Erin is huddled in the corner of the couch, her arms wrapped around bent legs and her head resting atop her knees.

"Hey, sis. You look like shit," Dean utters when he and Sam are standing in front of her.

When Erin picks her head up, both brothers sharply inhale. She faintly grins at them, she knowing full well what they've immediately noticed. While both brothers have definitely aged and filled out in the muscles department.. Erin looks the same as when they last her.  _Exactly_  the same.

"What the hell is this?" Dean demands, immediately whipping out a gun from the back waistband of his jeans.

"Dean, it's me."

"Bullshit."

"It is."

Sam glances between his brother and the girl who's meant to be his sister, he torn on what to do.

"She's a demon, Sammy! Or a skinwalker."

Heaving a tired sigh, Erin straightens out her legs with a grimace and lets her hands fall into her lap. "No I'm not, dumbass. If you don't believe me, ask me something only I'll know. Or cut me with silver and throw holy water on me. I don't care. I just- I just want my brothers right now."

Sam gulps and cautiously pushes Dean's arm down so the gun isn't directly aimed at Erin. "If you are who you say you are, then where were you the night mom died?"

"The night mom died, I was.. I was asleep with Dad in their bedroom because I was such a whiny little shit." She huffs, her eyes a little teary as she continues. "Yellow Eyes had originally wanted the Winchester twins, so he was a bit pissed he only got demon blood in you."

Sam's eyes widen. "Erin?"

"Yeah, Sammy. It's me."

"But.. how? You look-"

"Exactly the same?" She sighs. "Like I haven't aged?" Both brothers numbly nod. "If I tell you what's wrong with me, Dean's only going to shoot me."

Dean frowns as he clicks the safety on his gun, he completely lowering his arm. "Tell us."

Gaze darting between her brothers, Erin takes a deep breath and then says, "A couple days after you," she looks directly at Dean, "told me Dad and Sammy had a blowout, I was taken. I was distracted and thought about coming home, and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"But you're obviously okay now. Why didn't you come to us?" Sam wonders.

"I wasn't okay.. and I'm not okay now. I'm dying, Sammy."

"Why aren't you in a hospital then?" Dean demands.

And here it is. The moment of truth. "Because the hospitals can't treat a werewolf bite, Dean. Werewolf venom is fatal to vampires. At least to our kind of vampire."

Sam gulps, his eyes widening. "What?"

" _Our_  kind?" Dean then asks, his posture tense once more as he glances around at everyone in the room.

Erin frowns, but nods nonetheless. "You and Sammy are the only non-supernaturals in the room," she tells her brother. "But don't!" She yells when she sees his hand start to raise again and the winces in pain. "We're not your enemies. We're the decent monsters. I've heard about how you guys started to either team-up or let go the supernaturals who don't harm. Well.. we don't."

"How is this even possible?"

"The group who had taken me had no endgame for kidnapping me. They got off on beating American tourists." Erin pauses to sniffle, she then shifting in her seat as Bonnie sits on the coffee table directly across from her and gestures for her arm. She hands her injured arm over, letting Bonnie pull her sleeve up to show the infected werewolf bite. "After I was left for dead, some man happened upon me. He didn't seem fazed by my appearance, but he spoke as if he were saddened to see a life cut so short. So he gave me the option of dying or turning since I was too far gone for his blood to heal me. I took a little too long to answer, but he turned me any way."

"Wait. Vampire blood heals?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Ours does," Erin confesses. "We're the other species of vampire that Dad told us about- the kind who have incredible strength, speed and mind compulsion."

"So you turned," Dean deadpans. "That still doesn't answer why you didn't come home to us after."

"Would you have let me live if I had come home a vampire?"

"Of course I would!" He bellows. Erin flinches and Dean takes a deep breath to calm himself. He also tucks his gun away. "You're my baby sister, Erin. We would have helped you."

"Yeah, well I struggled once I woke up a monster. Klaus, the guy who turned me, had intended to leave me be. But he had a change of heart and he taught me control. I also might have fallen in love with the guy, so I stayed with him for several years until about a little over a year ago."

Bonnie's now applying the paste to Erin's wound, Eric sighing in relief as she further slumps in her seat.

"What's that gonna do?" Sam asks, stepping closer.

"I'm a natural witch," Bonnie tells them, remembering what Erin had told her of the witches who her family hunts- witches who made deals with demons for their power. "This paste will give Erin a little bit more time, but that's it. She needs a cure or she'll die."

"Then we get the cure," Dean huffs. "Just point us in the right direction."

Elena shakes her head, lips pursed. "No."

"No?" Dean whirls on the brunette.

"Elena," Caroline then chastises. "This is Erin we're talking about. If we call  _him_ -"

"If we call  _him_ , Caroline, there's no telling what drama he'll bring back to Mystic Falls. We finally have peace in this town. We don't need him or his family coming back and ruining it."

Erin yawns, her blinking eyes taking longer and longer to open. Within seconds, she's out.

"Is she okay?" Sam asks, staring at his twin.

"Yeah," Bonnie assures him. "I also might have put a sedative in that paste. The hallucinations are about to start and it's best she sleep through some of that. It won't be pretty when she wakes up."

Dean's jaw clenches, but he ends up nodding his thanks to the witch. Then he glances back at Elena and Caroline. "Who's  _him_  and how do we get the cure?"

But Elena and Caroline are not talking, both vampires glaring at each other. Damon rolls his eyes and saunters closer to the group. "The  _him_  in question is Klaus- your sister's ex."

"Why would he have the cure?"

"He  _is_  the cure," Damon smirks. "When Erin was left for dead, she was either the luckiest or unluckiest girl ever."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asks.

"Because Klaus is the true definition of a monster," Elena finally snaps. "You'd be stupid to bring him in, even if your sister's life is on the line." Then before anyone can reply, she's gone within the blink of an eye.

Caroline groans before giving her attention back to Erin's family. "Elena isn't wrong, but Klaus loves Erin. We might not like him, but even I can admit that he was torn up when Erin left him and switched sides in the end."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean huffs. "Start from the beginning, but make it fast. What the hell are we missing?"

Bonnie and Damon both look to Caroline, the blonde vampire rolling her eyes before giving the brothers a brief rundown. "Klaus and his siblings are the First of our kind; they're the Originals. But Klaus, he's special. Over a thousand years ago, when they were still human, his mother had an affair with the alpha werewolf from the pack that lived next to their village. The werewolf gene is genetic, but it's only activated after the person makes their first kill. So after they were turned into vampires by their own mother, who was the Original Witch, and Klaus made his first kill when he fed as a vampire-"

"The gene activated," Sam realizes, eyes wide in awe. "He was- is a hybrid?"

"The  _Original Hybrid_ , to be exact," Damon smirks. "Nothing can kill an Original, but there are artifacts to immobilize them. Klaus is immune to most, especially werewolf venom. And since he is part wolf, he can infect other vampires with his own bite and then cure them with his blood should he wish it."

"Sonnuvabitch," Dean remarks. After a moment, he then says, "But that still doesn't explain why your friend doesn't want to call him in."

"When his mother realized what she created," Bonnie then says, "she put a curse on him to bind his werewolf side. To break it, he needed several elements. The most important part, however, was the fact that he needed to sacrifice the doppelgänger . He attempted it in 1492, but the doppelgänger he found back then escaped and tricked an oblivious vampire into turning her so Klaus couldn't sacrifice her. In 2010, Klaus found the next doppelgänger here in Mystic Falls. It was Elena."

"He completely ruined her life," Damon picks back up. "He ruined all our lives. But your sister- your sister was oblivious to most of Klaus' darker side. He shielded her from it all, but when he finally managed to break the curse Erin found out everything. It was a big blowup between them and in the end she sent him packing. And that right there, gentlemen, is why Klaus will come back running if we call him. Because Klaus is the biggest dick of all, yet when Erin broke his heart he didn't even think to compel her loyalty. He loves her so much that he just left after pleading with her to not let it end like it did."

"Erin still loves him too," Caroline softly admits. "She doesn't want to because he's technically what you guys hunt and put down, but she's admitted it to me a time or two when she got lonely."

"I'm gonna hate this guy. Aren't I?" Dean glowers.

"Totally," Damon grins. Another individual suddenly makes their presence known and Damon raises his eyebrows in surprise that his baby brother is showing his face in front of the two most notorious hunters. "Stefan?"

He tersely nods in greeting. "Elena and I are going to be out of town for a couple of days," he says.

"What? Why?" Bonnie frowns.

Stefan then tosses a cell phone at Damon. "I got a hold of Rebekah who connected me to Klaus. He'll be arriving as soon as possible. I just hope he gets here before the venom gets to her heart." And then without further explanation, he's gone just as quick as Elena had disappeared.

**\- X -**

Two hours later, Sam and Dean are left with an abundant of information on the Mystic Falls crew and their past troubles. They also learn more about their sister and how she had wanted to seek them out numerous of times, but was afraid of how they'd react to her vampirism.

Erin finally wakes looking like death warmed over. Every little movement pains her and she whimpers even as Caroline helps her sip some water.

"Dad..?"

"Uh-oh," Damon sing-songs, watching as Erin sits up and glances around.

"Uh-oh?" Dean repeats. "Vampires aren't supposed to say uh-oh!"

"Dad!" Her eyes suddenly turn wild as her search proves useless.

"Why is she calling out for our Dad?" Sam wonders.

"She was probably dreaming of him," Caroline mumbles. "Her mind won't be able to differentiate between dream and reality now. Prepare yourselves," she then says. "There's a possibility this could turn ugly."

Bonnie stands back, gaze trained on the infected vampire as Caroline slowly makes her way towards their friend. "Erin? Do you remember where you are?"

Erin's gaze snaps to Caroline and everyone holds their breath as Erin flashes up in defense. She doesn't hiss or attack and her eyes seem to regain some clarity to them. "..Caroline?"

"Yeah. It's me. We're at Stefan and Damon's house."

Damon mockingly waves which garners Erin's attention, her gaze then darting between her brothers. Her brow furrows, but as Sam steps forward.. Erin takes a step back. Her lip curls in a snarl and her face transforms as she hisses. "You. What are  _you_  doing here?"

"E-Erin? It's me Sam," he says. "We came-"

And in between one blink and the next, Erin is across the room and has Sam pinned to the wall. She hisses again, eyes blood red and veins pulsing angrily. "Why did you leave the family?!"

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" Dean remarks, whipping his gun out and taking aim. "Erin, back off."

"You're the reason Dad died! If there hadn't been a fight, then you and Dean could've been there to have his back. He wouldn't-  _AHHH_!" Erin suddenly releases her brother, dropping to her knees and clutching her head as she screams.

Dean looks around the room, giving Bonnie a double take when he sees her oddly concentrated on his still screaming sister. "What the hell are you doing, witch!" His aim then transfers to her and Erin's screaming ceases.

"-sorry. I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't mean it," Erin sobs.

Sam cautiously kneels next to his sister and when Caroline gives him an assuring nod, Sam gathers her into his arms. She collapses into him, tucking her head beneath his chin as she clutches to him like he's her lifeline.

"I gave her an aneurysm," Bonnie tells Dean since he's still aiming his gun at her. "She asked me to in case she attacked anyone."

"You could've killed her!"

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "She's a vampire. Vampires heal too fast for an aneurysm to do anything other than give them a killer headache. At least to them," she says while gesturing at Damon, Caroline and Erin. "I'm not sure what it would do to the other vampires you're used to."

Slowly, but surely, Dean tucks his gun away yet again. He can still hear his baby sister crying and he focuses on her once more, he watching as Sam picks her up and cradles her against his chest. Damon then directs them to an upstairs bedroom to make Erin more comfortable.

"How long do you think she has?" Dean wonders as he watches Sam gently lay Erin onto a large bed.

"Maybe a few more hours," Caroline frowns. "It's hard to tell."

"When a friend of mine was bit, the venom really took it out of her," Damon murmurs. "She begged me to end her life, so I ended it as peacefully as I could. But when I was bit, I was just really weak and slowly slipping away. At least that's what Elena told me."

"Awesome. So when does this hybrid dick get here then?"

There's a beat of silence and then, "Is that any way to speak about the man solely responsible for saving your sister's life, Winchester?"

Niklaus Mikaelson saunters into the room, a devilish smirk in place. But the moment his gaze lands on Erin struggling to catch a full breath in bed, his entire demeanor shifts. Damon and Bonnie tersely nod at Klaus when he glances at everyone lingering around, they then exiting the room one after the other, and then Caroline gently tugs Sam away from the bed.

"Leave him alone, Klaus." Caroline faintly grins. "He's just scared for Erin."

"N-Nik?" Whatever Klaus was going to retort with dies on the tip of his tongue, his attention falling on Erin as she struggles to keep her eyes open. "Nik?"

"Shh, love. I'm here." He doesn't hesitate to climb onto the bed, he maneuvering Erin so she's leaning against him. She whimpers and Klaus shushes her as gently as he can, he cradling her as if she's the most precious thing in the world. "There, there. I'm here now."

"What are.. you doing.. here?"

Klaus smirks. "It seems that the woman I most adore got herself in a spot of trouble. A werewolf, sweetheart? Really?" Erin chuckles, but it quickly morphs into a coughing fit and Klaus holds her just a little bit more tighter. "You cut it rather close, don't you think?"

"And you're cutting it closer the longer you talk!" Dean practically growls. "Just heal her already!"

Klaus actually does growl, his face transforming right then and there as he holds the hunter's gaze. Dean's hand twitches for his gun at the sight of Klaus' golden gaze and Sam grimaces at the sound of the hybrid then ripping into the flesh of his wrist with his elongated teeth. He doesn't waste another second and the Winchester boys are the only ones bat an eye as they watch their baby sister latch onto the hybrid's wrist with her mouth.

The following seconds seem to drag on, but then Klaus is pulling his wrist free and Erin's vampiric features are slowly fading away. Her head lolls on Klaus' shoulder and her gaze darts from one person to the next across the room.

"I'd give anything to see a Reaper right now," she tiredly chuckles. "You know damn well he or she is spittin' mad that a Winchester cheated death yet again."

Sam and Dean both snort, and their postures seem to sag in relief.

"Erin? You're okay?" Sam asks as he and Dean then step closer to the bed now.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm okay," she grins. "I'll be right as rain as soon as I eat."

"Erin."

"Heya, Dean," she says, her gaze darting to her older brother. "I'm sorry."

Dean's expression softens considerably. "Nothin' to be sorry for, kid. You're.. alive-ish. That's all that matters."

"Yeah.. you say that now. Wait until you see me suckin' a blood bag dry like it's my own personal juice box."

"Nah. While you were nappin', your friends filled us in. Everyone in this house is in control, so I ain't gonna gank one of you."

Erin rolls her eyes, the corner of her lips twitching upward. "Thanks, bro." Sam smiles and everyone can see the brothers itching to grab their sister and hang on to her as long as they can, but she speaks up before they can challenge the hybrid. "I love you guys and I've missed you terribly, but can I please have a moment with Nik?"

Bonnie and Caroline easily comply, but not before the witch and the vampire make their thoughts known about how happy they are that Erin is okay. Sam and Dean hesitate, but leave with Damon once Erin convinces them that the dark haired vampire can hear everything should they need to rush in and save the day. Then once everyone is gone and the bedroom door is shut, Erin's smile drops and she lets all her weight lean against Klaus.

"You came," she mumbles.

"Of course I came."

"I didn't think you would after how things ended between us."

" **I never meant to hurt you** ," Klaus then says, his arm wrapped around Erin's shoulders and his lips brushing her temple. "I was gutted when you refused me, but I had to do what I had to do, love."

Erin takes a deep breath, swallowing around the lump in her throat. "I know."

"I never once blamed you for parting ways."

Closing her eyes, she burrows against him and places her ear over his heart while draping her left arm over his abdomen. "It's a terrible thing to say, but the more time I spend in Mystic Falls the more I regret ever being angry with you for sacrificing Elena." Klaus snorts and Erin faintly grins even though he can't see it. "She's annoying as fuck and sometimes I wish the sacrifice had stuck."

"Careful, sweetheart, you inner villain is peeking out."

"And here I thought you'd get off on that." Erin chuckles as Klaus snorts, but then she groans when the lingering pain in her body makes itself known. Breathing through the brief pain, she tilts her head up. "You're really not angry with me?"

"I could never be angry with you." Since his left arm is wrapped around Erin, his right hand comes up to cup her cheek in hand. "You have no idea how much power you hold over me, little Winchester."

"Well you didn't murder my brothers when you laid eyes on them, so that says a lot."

"Indeed." Silence briefly falls upon them and Erin's eyes fall close as Klaus' thumb caresses her jawline, but his curiosity eventually gets the better of him. "Since you're now reunited with your family, I take it you'll be leaving with them?"

"Just until I can get it through their thick skulls that I'm alive and won't go so long without seeing them again."

"Is that so?" Klaus hums. "And then after?"

"Well.." She pauses and gulps, her fingers clenching his shirt at his side. "I was hoping to take a trip to New Orleans. Maybe reconnect with someone that I've been thinking about lately and see if we can move passed our past mistakes."

Klaus slowly smirks. "I'm sure this person would love nothing more."


End file.
